


The One and Only

by Silvaimagery



Category: Wreckers (2011)
Genre: AU, Adultery, Angst, F/M, Heat Cycles, Incest, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mating, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Stalking, alpha/beta/omega, anger issues, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn wanted children, Nick just wanted to be with his brother and David realizes he’s been bonded to an Omega since he was seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was only going to write one ‘Wreckers’ fic but then I got this idea halfway through the other one. So I decided to write it down. Why the hell not right?

“I am sorry Dawn.” The doctor says.

I put a hand up to my lips.

Even though I knew the joy wouldn’t last, I still became attached to my unborn child right away.

And it always led to heartbreak.

“Betas weren’t meant to carry children. The stress a pregnancy and a miscarriage puts your body through is not good for you. You have lost a considerable amount of weight and your blood pressure is not good. I am going to put you on some medication. And I want to get you started on contraceptives.”

I glance at Dawn.

She wipes her eyes.

I take her hand in mine.

She stares down at our clasped hands.

“David.”

I look at the doctor.

“We can give you some medication that will help you through your heat cycle.”

“No. Dawn wants children.”

“There are other options. We can find you an Omega you can breed with and who would be willing to share the child with you and Dawn.”

I shake my head.

“I don’t want to bond with someone else.”

“Then you could adopt. There are a lot of abandoned babies in need of a home.”

“We could adopt.” Dawn tells me.

“The babies were not scented by their Alpha’s so you will not be inclined to reject it.”

I look down at the floor.

Another Alpha’s child in my house.

“We’ll have to discuss the options. Thank you.” I say standing.

The doctor hands Dawn her prescription and we leave the office.

I take her to the pharmacy.

She goes in and I wait for her in the car.

“David.”

I look up at Gary.

He approaches the car.

I get out.

I hated Gary.

He had always made his intentions with Nick quite clear and he had never cared that Nick didn’t want him.

I meet his gaze.

“How you been?”

I shake his hand.

“Fine. You?”

“Good. I’ve expanded the shop. I see you got yourself a new car.”

“Yeah.” I say looking at my white sports car.

“You and Dawn out for a drive?”

“Sort of.”

“Oh. Sharon told me Dawn wanted to have a baby.”

I nod.

“I never thought they’d want to have kids. We were always told that Omegas were made for breeding and Betas were made for fun.”

“They are still people Gary, they have their own needs and desires.”

“Right. I always thought you’d end up shagging your brother. Now there’s an Omega was who was just begging to be taken and-”

I can smell his arousal.

I clench my hands into fists.

I glare at him.

“Easy.” He says lifting his hands in surrender.

“Gary.” Dawn says coming back.

“Hiya Dawn. How you been?”

“Good. Sharon and the kids?”

“Fine.”

“Come on Dawn.” I say getting back in the car.

“Oh. Say hi to them for me.” Dawn says getting in the car.

I speed off.

The nerve of that son of a bitch to say those thing. To even think about my brother like that.

I should have pounded his head against the pavement.

“You alright?” Dawn asks.

“Fine. Sorry. It’s just something Gary said.”

“He always likes to rile you up. You know that.”

“Doesn’t stop me from getting angry at what he says. I don’t know how he’s still alive.”

“What was it this time?”

“My brother.”

“Ah. The famous Nick. Am I ever going to meet him?”

I glance at her.

“He’s safe and that is all that matters.”

“That’s all you ever say. What happened?”

I tighten my hands around the steering wheel.

“He was getting a lot of unwanted attention.”

“Did someone try to hurt him?”

“I tried not to leave him out of my sight but unfortunately there were a few times when an Alpha tried to force himself on Nick.”

“Gary?”

“No. Gary wants to own Nick, but he knew that if he ever tried anything then I would have his head. There were others. Father tried to keep Nick locked away all the time but Nick was born a rebel unfortunately. I caught him sneaking out a few times. He just wanted to be like everyone else. You know, go to school, and have best mates. But the life on an Omega is very different. I convinced Father to send him away to a boarding school for Omegas. That way he could have some of the same experiences I did and he’d still be safe.”

“How old was he when he left?”

“Sixteen.”

“And your father just let him go? Those are the prime years for Omegas isn’t it?”

“Nick was very clear that he didn’t want to be sold to the highest bidder. He didn’t think he’d be fit as a parent.”

“Have you seen him since then?”

“No.”

It was painful letting him go the first time.

It would kill me to part from him again.

It was better this way.

I knew he was safe and happy.

He didn’t need any heartache.

“Have you had any kind of contact?”

“Mother used to go and visit him. I would send him letters.”

“Does he know that you’re married?”

“I doubt it.”

“Maybe we could go and see him some time, on holiday. Where is he?”

“Switzerland. It’s a prestigious school for Omegas. Nick took a lot of convincing.”

I couldn’t go and see him.

I wouldn’t be allowed into the school anyways.

“How old is he now?”

“He’s going to be twenty-six in three weeks.”

“He’s still young.”

I nod.

*********************

I get into bed.

Dawn turns on her side to look at me.

I caress her face.

“Tell me.”

“I really would like to talk about the options the doctor gave us.”

I sigh.

“Can’t we wait a few years and see how we feel then?”

“We’re not getting any younger David and I really want to have children.”

“I still say that a couple of years couldn’t hurt.”

“David. Tell me honestly, do you want to have children?”

“I used to at one point in my life, I can’t remember when exactly that was. But you can’t have children and it honestly doesn’t matter to me. I don’t want to jeopardize our relationship by bringing a stranger in.”

“You know that the doctor said we could adopt.”

“Yes.”

“That would be the most logical choice. I mean, we’d have our baby in a few months.”

“But?”

“But I would love it if we could have a child that was a part of you.”

I take her hand in mine.

“Dawn.”

“Just promise me you’ll think about it. We can take time choosing the right Omega and getting to know her or him. I just really want this David.”

I sigh.

“I just want you to be happy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn POV

“Hello.”

I shriek and whirl around, the flowering pot falling from my hands.

“Sorry.” The young man says with a smile. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

He bends to pick up the pot and hands it back to me.

“No. It’s fine. Sorry. Thank you.”

He chuckles.

“You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah.” I smile feeling a bit silly for being startled. “Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for David Johnson. I was told he lived here.”

“Yes. I’m sorry, who are you?”

“I’m his brother, Nick.”

“Nick?”

I gape at him.

“But I thought that you….I mean, David said that you were…..”

“You know David then?”

“Yes. I’m his wife, Dawn.”

The smile vanishes from his face for a second.

“Dawn. Nice to meet you.” He says holding out his hand.

“You too.” I say shaking it.

He looks at the house.

“I always knew David would end up here. Ever since Dad told him he’d have to take over the estate. David always said he was a city boy.” He glances at me. “But I knew. This is home, where else would he be?”

I look at the house before looking back at Nick.

“David told me you were in Switzerland.”

“Yeah, I was. It was nice at first but you kind of get bored of staring at the same four walls after ten years.”

“I can imagine.”

He nods.

He hitches his duffel bag higher up on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Let me help you.”

I take his suitcase from his right hand.

“Thank you.”

“Come inside.”

I lead him into the house.

He stares at everything in wonder.

I smile at him.

“It’s been so long but it still feels the same.”

He closes his eyes and take a deep breath.

The house smelled more like David than me.

Alphas did have a strong scent and this is where he spent the majority of his time.

“Hmm.” Nick says opening his eyes.

“Let me show you to your room.”

“I know where it is.”

He follows me up the stairs.

He stops in front of the third door to the left.

“This used to be David’s room.”

I look into the room.

“It’s his office now.” I tell him.

Nick shakes his head.

“I was in this one.” He says pointing.

He stands in front of the room across from David’s office.

“Door is locked.” I tell him.

“I know.”

He shows me a key.

He unlocks the door and walks in.

He puts his duffel bag on the bed before looking at his old things.

“I never knew what was in here.” I say peering at the bookshelf.

“Really? David never brought you on a tour of the house?”

“He did but he said this room was off-limits.”

I hear David’s car come up the drive way.

“That’s him now.”

“Can you not tell him? I want it to be a surprise.”

“Sure.” I smile.

I walk down the stairs and open the front door.

David was standing by his car, staring up at the house.

“Hi!” I smile.

He walks slowly towards me.

“There’s something different.”

“Is there?”

“Hmm.”

He looks around the driveway before coming closer.

I couldn’t wait to see his face when he was reunited with his brother.

*******************

David’s POV

“Come inside.” Dawn tells me.

There was something different in the air.

It smelled fresh like after a slight drizzle and sweet like summer.

I walk up to Dawn and greet her.

I walk into the house and lay my briefcase on the table by the door.

I remove my jacket.

Dawn smiles at me.

“What?” I ask.

“David.” The male voice says.

I look up towards the staircase.

Nick comes down the stairs.

My breath stutters in my throat.

I blink my eyes.

This couldn’t be real.

“Nick?”

He throws his arms around me.

“Jesus.” I whisper.

I hold him tight against me.

I kiss behind his ear.

Nick.

I touch the back of his head.

He laughs breathlessly.

I pull him back so that I can look at him.

He smiles.

I wipe his tears with my thumbs.

He rests his forehead against mine.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just had to come back. I hadn’t heard anything for a while. I just…I had to see you.”

I cup his face.

I look into his eyes.

His hands curls around my biceps.

His scent surrounds me and I breathe it in.

I kiss his forehead before holding him close again.

I look at Dawn.

She nods at me before walking away and giving us some privacy.

Nick pulls back and presses his lips against my cheek.

My body jolts as if I’d been electrocuted.

“I missed you.” He whispers. “I wished so many times that you’d come and bring me home.”

“It wasn’t safe for you here.”

“You’d protect me.”

I look at him.

“With my life.” I tell him.

He touches the collar of my shirt.

“You’re married. No one told me.”

“Sorry. I just couldn’t make myself pick up the phone and call you. I would have boarded a plane and gone right to your boarding school.”

“Maybe you should have.”

I press a thumb softly to the corner of his mouth.

“Dawn seems like a nice woman.”

“She is.”

“She’s a Beta.”

“It’s what I wanted. No one could replace you. You’re the best damn Omega I know.”

He snorts.

“Liar. I made you crazy with worry. Besides, you always told me you wanted kids.”

“Did I?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t remember. It was so long ago.”

“As long as you’re happy I guess.” He shrugs.

“I am so very happy at this moment.”

He smiles.

I pat his cheek.

I kiss his head before releasing him.

He twists his hands together.

“Come on. Better go see what Dawn is up to.”

I throw my arm around his shoulders and lead him towards the kitchen.

I help Dawn finish dinner while Nick sits and regales us with tales of his time in Switzerland.

Afterwards we sit around the table enjoying our meal and each other’s company.

“I am so glad that you’re here Nick.” Dawn says.

I look at my brother.

He smiles at her before glancing at me.

“Me too.”

“Ditto.” I say.

“Tell me about David. What was he like as a kid?”

“Oh god no.” I say taking a sip of my wine.

Nick laughs.

“He was uglier than he is now if you can believe it.” Nick says.

I stare at him.

Dawn smiles at me.

“I think he’s perfect.” She says caressing the back of my neck.

I look at her.

She gives me a small kiss.

“If he’d shave maybe.” Nick says.

I look back at my brother.

He stares back.

I swallow.

“I’m sorry.” Nick says rubbing his eyes. “I am just so tired.”

“Oh don’t worry about it.” Dawn tells him.

Nick stands.

“I think I’ll just go to bed. Thank you for dinner Dawn. It was delicious.” Nick says coming around the kiss Dawn on the cheek.

“I did half the work.” I tell him. “Where is my thank you?”

Dawn laughs.

Nick smiles at me.

“Thank you David.”

“You’re welcome.”

He leans towards me.

My eyes close of their own accord as his lips touch my cheek.

“Good night.” Nick says moving away.

I open eyes.

“Good night.” Dawn calls after him.

I watch him walk away.

Dawn turns to smile at me.

She places her hand over mine.

I give her a small smile in return before looking back at the spot my brother had just vacated.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up covered in sweat and my cock throbbing in my pants.

I groan and press a hand to it.

“Shit.” I whisper.

I look at Dawn asleep next to me.

She wasn’t in any condition to have sex yet.

I get up and pad to the adjoining bathroom.

I take off my pajama bottoms and my pants before taking myself in my hand.

I press my lips together.

I work myself hard and fast.

I could smell him on my skin.

I press my nose to my bicep where his fingers had touched me earlier and I inhale.

I moan as I come all over my hand and the wall.

I close my eyes and recline against the door.

It takes a few long minutes before my heartbeat returns to normal.

I clean myself and the wall clean before redressing.

I splash some cold water on my face but I still felt hot all over.

My skin was starting to feel prickly.

I leave the loo and the room.

I walk slowly down the stairs and to the kitchen.

I stop at the doorway as I spot Nick sitting in the dark at the table.

I turn on the light.

He winces and covers his eyes.

“Warn me next time.” He says.

“What are you doing up?”

“Hungry.”

“Ah.”

I go to the fridge and grab a bottle of water.

“You?” He asks.

“Thirsty.”

I take a big gulp of the cold water.

Nick looks at me.

“Right.” He says with a smirk.

He goes back to his piece of pie.

“Shut up.” I tell him.

He chuckles.

I kiss the crown of his head before sitting down next to him.

I take the fork from him.

“Oi!”

I take a bite of the pie.

“Get your own.” He says taking back the fork.

I stare at his profile as he eats.

He glances at me.

“What?”

I swallow.

“Dawn wants children.”

He sits back and looks at me.

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

I pass a hand through my hair.

“Should have married an Omega.”

“I love Dawn just the way she is and I would be happy if for the rest of our lives it was just the two of us.”

“But that’s not what she wants.”

“No. We spoke with our doctor. Dawn wanted to try and get pregnant.”

“And?”

“She’s had three miscarriages.”

“Yikes.”

“She’s on contraceptives now.”

“You could adopt.”

“She wants us to choose an Omega.”

“What?”

“She’d be happy with a child that I helped to create.”

“So she is fine with you having sex and bonding with some other woman?”

“I guess so.”

He shakes his head.

“I don’t know that I’d be so easy to share you.” He says.

I place a hand on the back of his neck.

“I wouldn’t be willing to share you either.”

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that. I’m not going to go and find myself an Alpha.”

I smile feeling relieved.

“You don’t have the need to find a mate?”

“Nope. I can take care of myself just fine. Besides, now I’m here with you. And you said you’d take care of me.”

“Always.”

“So then. I don’t need anything else.”

“Good.”

I kiss his forehead.

“Off to bed with you.” I tell him.

He eats the last bit of pie before standing.

I put my hand on his hip and lead him up the stairs.

I walk him to his room.

“Gonna tuck me in?” He smiles.

“If you want me to.”

I follow him into his room.

He lies on his bed.

I pull the covers over his shoulders before sitting on the bed next to him.

I card my fingers through his hair.

He closes his eyes.

I sit there with him even long after he’s gone to sleep.

I bend to kiss his head and force myself to go back to my own bed.

I close his door softly behind me.

I walk back to my and Dawn’s room and crawl into bed beside my wife.

I close my eyes and breathe Nick’s scent in.

***********************

When I arrive home, Dawn and Nick have already prepared supper.

I go upstairs to change and wash up before coming back down.

I help set the table while Nick opens a bottle of wine.

He hands me my glass and I take it, our fingers brushing together.

He hands Dawn her own glass.

I take a sip of the wine.

Nick goes into the kitchen to bring out the food.

“Damn it!” He shouts.

“Nick? You alright?” Dawn calls.

“Fine.” Nick says.

“It’s fine.” I tell Dawn. “I’ll go.”

I walk into the kitchen to check on him.

He looks at me.

“I burned myself. I’m so stupid. Should have known it was hot.”

“It’s fine. Let me see.”

He holds out his hand.

His palm is red hot.

I pull him towards the sink.

I open the cold water and put his hand under it.

He winces at first.

“It will feel better in a second.” I tell him.

“If you say so.”

“Is he alright?” Dawn calls.

“He’s fine. He just burned himself a bit.” I call back. “I’ll grab you some ice. Just keep it under the water.” I tell my brother.

I move away and place some ice cubes on a dishtowel before moving back towards him.

I shut the water off and grabbing his hand again, I place the dishtowel over his palm.

“Thanks.” He says taking the dishtowel from me.

“You’re welcome.”

I stare at him.

My heart starts beating faster.

He looks at me.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

I bend forward slightly and give him a kiss close to the corner of his mouth.

My breath stutters in my throat as his fresh scent hits my nose.

His hand touches my arm.

I move away and walk out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

I go into the bedroom and take off my t-shirt before getting into bed.

I look at Dawn who is sitting against the headboard.

I grab one of the files off her lap.

“What is all this?”

She puts the file she’s reading down and looks at me.

“I spoke with Doctor Wizen today. I told her we were leaning towards picking an Omega to have our child and she sent me these files.”

“These are all Omegas.”

“Yes.”

I look at the photograph of the young woman in the file I had grabbed.

I close it and place it back in her lap.

“David?”

“I’m not sure about this Dawn.”

“We talked about this remember?”

“Yes. And I specifically remember telling you that I was fine with not having kids.”

“But I’m not.”

“And you will be perfectly fine with me bonding with a stranger who will live with us from now on? Because you know that once that Omega becomes pregnant with my child, I am going to become protective. The Omega won’t want to leave and I would be unwilling to let them go. They will take first priority above everything else, including you.”

She is silent for a moment.

“I suppose I hadn’t looked at it that way.”

“Well you should. The Omega isn’t going to disappear after he or she has my child.”

“I just thought that you’d pick an Omega you liked, they’d have our baby and we’d have our family.”

“It’s not the way it works.”

“I’m seeing that now.”

“Think it over carefully Dawn. I told you that I don’t want to jeopardize our relationship. But if having a child is really what you want then I want you to be happy.”

“I want us both to be happy.” She says grabbing my hand.

“I am happy now.”

She sighs and looks down at the files.

“I thought I could be the exception. I dreamt that we had a baby and a child is all I’ve ever wanted.”

I touch her face.

“I mean it, I want you to be happy.”

She smiles softly at me.

“You do make me happy David.”

But I would never be enough.

I sigh.

“I think adoption would be our best option.”

“Really?”

“We will go and see the doctor on Monday and she can start filing the paperwork.”

“I love you.”

I smile at her.

“I know.”

**********************

I watch as Dawn and Nick come back from their afternoon stroll.

I clench my hands as Nick puts his arm around Dawn.

Dawn smiles at my brother.

“Finally found your way back then?” I call.

They look at me.

“Nick was just showing me around the old farm.” Dawn says.

“Not that there is much to see.” Nick tells me.

“I got off work early and I was surprised to see that no one was home.” I tell them.

“Sorry. Nick suggested a walk and I hadn’t had much time to look around the property.”

I nod.

“You made changes to the guest house.” Nick tells me.

“I wanted to show him the inside but I forgot to take the key.” Dawn says.

“It’s fine. I can show him.”

I walk towards Nick.

“I’ll go freshen up then.” Dawn says.

“Be back in a bit.” I tell her.

I put a hand to the back of Nick’s neck and lead him down the walkway.

Nick turns and waves at Dawn before facing forward again.

“Dawn told me you’re a professor now at your old Uni.”

“Yeah.”

“How is that working out for you?”

“It’s fine.”

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic.”

“I know what is expected of me and I can be home every night for dinner with my wife.”

He nods.

“Kids still as annoying and terrible as we were at that age?”

“Worse.”

He laughs.

We stop in front of the guest house.

I unlock the door and lead him inside.

“Wow.” He says looking around. “Maybe I should stay here.” He smiles at me before walking into the sitting room.

I frown.

“Why would you?”

“Well. If you and Dawn are going to pick an Omega to have your kids then it’s only logical that they live in the main house with you and her.” He says looking at the ceiling. “Plus you probably want your privacy.”

No.

“I like knowing that you’re safe.”

“I will be safe here.”

I shake my head.

“You are living in the main house.”

He glances back at me.

“Okay. No need for you to get upset, it was just a suggestion.”

“I am not upset. The house is yours as much as it is mine.”

“That’s not what dad always said.”

“Forget what he said. You are a part of this family and I don’t want you to think that you don’t deserve to be here.”

He nods.

“Thank you.”

I walk after him into the kitchen.

He touches the marble counters.

I walk up behind him.

I let my hand caress the line of his shoulders.

He presses into my hand.

I press my nose against his neck and I brace my hands against the countertop, trapping him between them.

I kiss behind his ear and nose at his hair.

“Do you remember how angry dad would get when we would see you holding me like this?”

“Hmm.”

He would start yelling and he would pull Nick away from me.

“Don’t know why.” I say.

“I always found it comforting when you touched me or when you’d hold me.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” I say resting my head against his.

“Good.”

I touch his hips before putting my arms around him.

He rests his head back against my shoulder.

I kiss his shoulder before moving my mouth up to his neck.

He sighs.

I rub soothing circles on his belly.

He twines his fingers with mine.

“Maybe we should head back.” He says quietly.

“Maybe.” I say kissing the back of his neck.

The more I touched him, the more I wanted to keep doing it.

He steps away and turns to look at me.

My hands itched to pull him back in.

“Come on.”

I follow him out of the guest house.

I take his hand in mine and caress it before bringing it up to my lips.

He tightens his fingers with mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn POV

Nick follows me into the shop.

The clerk behind the counter greets him.

Nick goes to chat and I grab a basket and start shopping for the things I needed.

Nick joins me a few minutes later.

He shows me the candy bracelets on his wrist.

“What’s that?” I ask.

“A gift.”

He takes one off and places it on my wrist.

I smile at him and shake my head.

It never ceased to amaze me how different from David he is.

He made me feel like he was my oldest and dearest of friend but at the same time I wanted to keep him safe and happy.

It was very strange.

I had never met another Omega who made me feel like this.

We finish shopping and he helps me carry some of the bags.

We walk down the lane and he points out the houses and tells me of the people who used to live there.

“Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged back.”

Nick stops walking.

I look at Gary.

He’s smiling at Nick.

“Never thought I’d see you again.” Gary says coming closer.

Nick holds the bags tighter.

“Hi Gary.” I say.

“Dawn.”

He never looks at me, his gaze seems to be glued to Nick.

“How you been?” Gary asks standing close to Nick.

“Fine. We should be going, come on Dawn.”

“Yeah. Nice seeing you Gary.”

“Not so fast.” Gary says grabbing Nick’s arm.

“Let go of me.” Nick tells him.

“I just want to talk.” Gary says crowding Nick.

I pull Nick towards me, breaking Gary’s hold.

“We should really get going.”

“We should catch up sometime. How about Sharon and I come over this weekend?” Gary smiles at Nick.

Nick doesn’t meet his gaze.

“Actually-”

“Great.” Gary says cutting me off. “I’ll see you then.” Gary says reaching to touch Nick’s chin.

“Come on.” Nick says walking away hurriedly.

The tension in Nick’s shoulders doesn’t ease until we are walking down the lane leading to the house.

“What was that about?” I ask.

Gary had been creepy.

David hadn’t been kidding about his intentions towards Nick.

I shiver remembering how he had looked at Nick.

“Gary has always had a thing for me, I guess you could say.”

“It looked like more than just a ‘thing’.”

“Yeah. He always makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“I bet.”

“Thanks for helping me back there.”

“We’re family now.”

He smiles at me.

I twine my arm with his.

“Don’t tell David okay? He’ll just go crazy.”

“I-”

“I just don’t want him to get into any trouble. Besides, nothing happened. Okay?”

I nod.

“Thanks Dawn.”

*******************

I watch David get into bed.

I lie down close to him.

He puts his arm around me.

It didn’t feel right not telling him about what had happened.

“Tell me.” He says.

“We went to the little shop in town.”

“Hmm.”

I sit and reach for the candy bracelet on the nightstand.

I turn and hand it to him.

He chuckles and takes it.

“Nick still seems to have a few admirers.” I say testing the waters.

He nods.

“He’s an unattached Omega. Of course he does.”

I watch him bite off a piece of candy.

“We ran into Gary.”

He looks at me.

“He seems really interested in your brother still.”

He sits up.

“Did he do something?” He demands.

“No. He was just acting very creepy. He invited himself and Sharon over this weekend.”

David glares down at the duvet.

“I bet. He probably thinks he can do something here where Nick can’t get away.” He flips the covers off himself and stands.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to go check on Nick. See if he’s alright.”

“Nothing happened David, it was disturbing I’ll admit. But your brother is safe.”

“I have to check on him myself.” He says putting on his nightgown.

“Just don’t mention the incident with Gary. I promised I wouldn’t tell you.”

“I won’t.” He says.

I watch him leave the room.

*************************

David POV

I open the door to my brother’s room and go in.

I close it softly behind me.

Nick was asleep.

I walk closer to the bed.

I sit down beside him and touch his head.

He shifts but doesn’t wake.

I bend to kiss his head.

“Hmm.” He says softly.

I breathe him in.

“David?” He says quietly.

I look down at him.

He blinks up at me.

“Shh. Go back to sleep.” I whisper.

He touches my hand.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

He nods.

I run my fingers through his hair.

He sighs and closes his eyes.

I sit there and watch him for a while before making sure he was tucked in and leaving his room.

Dawn looks at me as I enter our bedroom.

“He’s fine. Sleeping.”

“Good.”

I get back into bed.

“We are going to keep him safe, I’m not going to let anyone hurt him. I promise.” She says.

I nod.

She snuggles in close to me.


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning.” Nick says entering the dining room.

“Morning.” I say looking him over.

“Morning.” Dawn says handing him a cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” He tells her.

“Have some breakfast.” I tell him.

“Just this for me thanks.”

“You sure?” Dawn asks.

“Yeah.”

I stare at him as he stands by the window sipping his coffee.

I glance at Dawn but she’s not paying any attention to me.

I look back at my brother.

“I thought that perhaps today you could help me figure out what to do with the old farm.”

Nick turns to look at me.

“Yeah. Sounds like fun.”

I try to contain my smile but I fail.

“Good because I was going to drag you out there even if you didn’t want to help.”

He chuckles.

“Well I do want to help so the joke’s on you.”

Dawn chuckles.

I finish my breakfast and once he finishes his coffee, we go out the backdoor and walk towards the old barn.

It was on our property but it was about three blocks away from where our house was.

I pull Nick close as we walk.

He smiles at me.

“How did you sleep?”

“Fine. You?”

“Very good. Dawn tells me that Gary and Sharon are coming over this weekend.”

His shoulders stiffen.

I rub his back.

“Yeah. We ran into him.”

“Did he try to do anything to you?”

“No. He was just his usual creepy self.”

“I could still beat him to death.” I say tightening my arm around him.

He shakes his head.

“He’s not worth it David.”

“But you are and I’ve made it perfectly clear before that he needs to stay away from you.”

“I would have thought his thing for me would have faded by now. He’s married to an Omega.”

“Sharon can’t compare to you.”

“You’re just saying that.” He chuckles.

“It’s the truth.”

“Thank you.”

“And I’m not saying that just because I’m your brother.” I add.

“Yes you are but I appreciate it anyways.”

I touch the back of his neck.

We walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

“I have missed all of this.” He says breathing deeply and looking up at the trees.

“Well now you’re home.” 

“Yeah.” He smiles softly.

I kiss his jaw.

He moves away and rubs the spot I kissed.

“You need to shave.”

I smile and grab his neck.

I kiss his cheek and neck repeatedly while he tries to squirm out of my hold.

Finally I let him push me away.

He rubs his cheek repeatedly with his sleeve.

I chuckle and pull him back.

I put my arm around his waist.

Once we arrive at the farm, we look around.

“What do you think?” I ask.

“I think you should tear it down. Build something you’ll use. I doubt you want to raise your own animals.”

“What? I don’t look like the farming type?”

He chuckles.

“No.”

“Well, what should we build?”

“Dawn likes to garden right? Maybe you can build her a greenhouse.”

“A greenhouse.”

“Yeah. I think it’d be nice.”

I nod.

“I’ll ask her.”

“Good. Then my work here is done.”

I laugh.

“You are a genius. What would I ever do without you?”

“Shrivel up and die?”

I chuckle.

“Maybe.”

He smiles back at me.

“Come on, let’s get back to the house.” I say holding my arm out to him.

He puts his arm around my waist and I wrap my arm around his shoulders.

*********************

I poke at the steaks on the grill angrily.

Dawn pats my back.

“Don’t burn the food.” She tells me.

“The son of a bitch can eat burnt steak and damn well like it.”

“David.” She says reclining her chin on my shoulder.

I look at her.

“We shouldn’t put Sharon through any stress. She’s pregnant and it’s not good for her or the baby.”

I roll my eyes.

“Yeah.” I agree reluctantly.

“And I just want us to sit down and have nice meal.”

“Nice meal? With that bastard here?”

“I understand that you’re upset but please just keep a cool head.”

Too late

“Fine. But if he so much as looks too long at my brother, I will rip his eyes out.”

“David.”

I can smell Gary on my property.

I slam the lid to the grill closed.

She jumps.

“Dawn!” Sharon shouts as she comes into the back yard.

Dawn glances at before going to greet her friend.

Gary follows after Sharon with their son Sam.

I glare at him but he won’t meet my gaze.

“I’m going to get Nick.” I say.

Dawn nods.

“Hi David.” Sharon tells me.

“Sharon.”

Gary clears his throat before opening his mouth.

“Don’t.” I say walking past him.

He nods and goes to greet Dawn.

I go into the house and up the stairs.

I knock on Nick’s door.

He doesn’t answer.

I press my palm to the door.

“Nick.” I call.

“I’m not going.”

“You have to eat, love. Open the door.”

I hear him sigh loudly.

“Fine.”

He unlatches the door.

I turn the doorknob and walk in, shutting the door behind me.

He looks up at me from where he’s sitting on his bed.

I sit down next to him.

He scoots close and I put my arm around him.

He lays his head against my shoulder.

“You smell like burnt meat.”

I smile.

“Did it just the way you like it.”

He chuckles.

“I actually like it before it starts to smell like that.”

“I was a bit distracted.”

“Hmm.”

“I won’t let him do anything to you.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I want to see him.”

“Sharon might want to say hello. She was your friend.”

“Come on then, best not to make everyone wait.”

“Right.”

I grab his arm and pull him up with me.

He groans.

“It’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.”

I lead him down the stairs and out the back door to the patio.

Sharon immediately comes over to greet her friend.

Sharon hands Sam to Nick and I watch my brother bounce the toddler in his arms.

A sudden yearning builds up in me.

I look away.

“Gary. Don’t be rude.” Sharon says. 

“How are you?” Gary asks Nick.

I narrow my eyes and look at Gary and my brother.

“Fine.” Nick says avoiding eye contact with Gary.

Gary nods and opens his mouth.

“Lunch is ready.” Dawn calls bringing out the salad.

“Nick. Come help me.” I call.

Nick hands Sam back to Sharon before coming over to me.

“Grab that platter for me will you?”

“Yeah.”

I remove the steaks from the grill and place it on the platter.

Nick places it on the table.

I put my hand on his lower back and guide him to his seat between Dawn and me.

We all grab some food and start eating.

Sharon, Nick and Dawn do most of the chatting.

I look at Gary.

He looks away from Nick and glances at me before looking down at his plate.

The rest of the afternoon is pretty uneventful.

Gary stayed away from my brother and Sharon had a nice time.

But it was a relief when they finally left.

“See? That wasn’t so hard was it?” Dawn asks me.

“Not for you.”

“Gary behaved himself and I think Nick had a good time.”

I nod.

“You’d tell me if you and Nick ran into Gary again right?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

I wouldn’t put it past him to try something.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn POV

I watch David and Nick look at the designs for the greenhouse.

I smile to see the two of them.

I had to agree with Nick, David did look better without the scruffy beard.

Nick leans in to get a better look at the plans and David turns his head to kiss his brother’s jaw.

The action catches me off guard.

Nick moves closer to David, accepting his caresses.

David puts an arm around his brother’s waist and presses his nose to Nick’s neck.

My heart starts to beat faster.

An Alpha would only do that with an Omega if they were scenting them.

Nick moves his head, presenting his neck to David.

David presses a kiss to Nick’s neck before pressing his forehead to his brother’s temple.

I put a hand over my racing heart.

David’s mobile rings.

He moves away from his brother and answers his mobile.

Nick walks towards me.

“Hey.” He greets.

I smile and nod at him.

David’s eyes track his brother, completely ignoring my presence.

Nick walks back into the dining room, a bottle of water in his hand.

I watch Nick offer his brother some water.

David takes the bottle and takes a sip before handing it back to Nick.

Nick takes a drink before focusing back on the plans.

David’s gaze never wavers from his brother.

And once he ends the call, he goes back to caressing and scenting his brother.

I go out back.

I just needed some air.

I recline against the side of the house.

David had been distracted lately.

We had missed the appointment with Doctor Wizen and he seemed even less preoccupied with our plan to adopt.

Now it seemed that I had my answer as to why.

I bite my lip.

Nick comes out after a while.

“Hey, I was looking for you.”

I look at him.

“Why?”

“Can’t miss our afternoon walk.”

“Yeah.”

I follow him down the grassy path.

He smelled like David, more than I did in fact.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Work.”

“You work with young children right?”

“Yes. It’s a private school. I’m the music teacher.”

“That’s why you have a piano. I thought it was just for decoration. David didn’t tell me.”

It seems that David has been keeping things from the both of us.

 

“David got it for me.”

He nods.

“Mom tried to force me to take piano lessons but I found the whole thing boring. Besides, I never did learn to read music notes. They didn’t look like the keys on the piano, how the hell was I supposed to know which one to hit?”

I smile.

“I could teach you if you like.”

“Nah. We Johnson’s were not gifted with musical talent.”

“I don’t know, I’ve heard David sing.”

He laughs.

“Bet it wasn’t what you expected.”

“It was a little surprising.”

He chuckles.

I smile.

He puts his arm around me.

“Oh Dawn, have I got stories to tell.”

“I’m listening.”

************************

David POV

“You didn’t tell me you were in choir as a kid.” Dawn says.

“Oh god, has he been telling stories again?”

She smiles.

“Is it true your dad made you give it up?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t very Alpha of me.”

She nods and is thoughtful.

I lie down.

“Tell me.” I say looking at her.

She looks at me.

“Are you going to claim Nick?”

“What?” I ask sitting up. “Why would you say that?”

“I’ve seen the way you scent mark him.”

“No. I’m just trying to protect him.”

“From who? Me?”

“From any other Alpha who thinks they can have their way with my brother.”

“The only other Alpha here today was you.”

I sigh.

“I am just doing what I can to keep him safe.”

“David. You were kissing and caressing your bother.”

“He’s my brother. He needs family contact and I am the only family he has left. Father would have done the same thing if he was alive.”

She scoffs.

“I doubt your father would have rubbed himself all over Nick the way you were doing.”

“What is wrong with me offering comfort to my brother?”

“That was more than just comfort. Just admit that you want your brother.”

“You are reading too much into my actions.” I say lying back down.

“I think you are confusing Nick if you really are only comforting him.”

“How am I confusing him?”

“From what you tell me, he hasn’t known an Alpha who didn’t want to hurt him.”

“So?”

“So he might think you are the only Alpha who can love him.”

“That is ridiculous.”

“He’s told me he doesn’t want to be claimed. He’s scared that another Alpha will not treat him the way you do. That the other Alpha won’t love him like you do. He is confusing your sibling relationship for a relationship between an Alpha and an Omega. And the way you touch him and scent him, it is understandable.”

“So what do you want me to do? Ignore my brother? Not offer him comfort when he needs it?”

“Just stop touching him the way a lover would.”

I rub my eyes.

“Fine.”

I can feel her staring down at me.

“Was there something else?”

“No.”

I roll over with my back to her.

“Then good night.”

“Good night.” She says quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

I turn away as Nick comes into the dining room.

“Good morning.” He says.

“Morning.” I say.

“Good morning Nick.” Dawn says.

It had been hard staying away from my brother.

The last two days had been excruciating.

I hadn’t been able to sleep and I was feeling sick to my stomach.

I stand.

“I have to go in early today.” I lie.

I couldn’t be around him for long without needing to touch him.

“Alright.” Dawn says.

I kiss her head before leaving the room.

I grab my briefcase and walk out of the house.

I walk quickly to my car and get in.

Last thing I needed was to linger.

*************************

“You don’t look good.”

I look at Jeremy, a fellow teacher.

He walks to the coffee machine and ours himself a cup.

I look down at my uneaten lunch.

“Yeah. I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep.”

I press a hand to my queasy stomach.

“Your Omega keeping you awake?” He smirks.

“What? No.”

“Oh. I thought you and Dawn had already picked an Omega. You smell like one, a lot. And I’m not gonna lie, I am jealous. He smells delicious.” He chuckles.

I clench my hands into fists and I turn to glare at him.

His shoulders tense.

“Sorry if I’ve offended you.”

I shake my head and relax my tense muscles.

“No. My brother is staying with us.”

He walks over to me and takes a seat across from me.

“He’s the Omega.”

I nod.

“Sorry David.”

“It’s fine. I think I might be getting sick.”

He looks me over.

“You know that it’s rare for Alpha’s to get sick right?”

“Yes. Doesn’t mean we don’t.”

He nods.

“It’s just, from the way you’re acting I just thought you hadn’t been able to properly claim your Omega. My brother felt sick too because he had to stay away from Eva before they completed the bonding. Work, you know? And he thought nothing would happen those few weeks he was away. Doctor said it’s dangerous, it can force an Alpha into an early heat or it can make you weak and really sick. Maybe you should send your brother away?”

“He just came back. He’s been away for ten years.”

He whistles.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“How is Dawn taking it?”

“What?”

“Having your brother there?”

I frown.

“Why would it bother her?”

“Come on David. His scent is obviously driving you insane. Might want to spend some time away from your brother before you go and mate with him.”

“He’s my brother.”

“So? He’s an unbonded Omega who smells like he’s ready to be taken and you’re an Alpha who’s never had an Omega. I’m just saying, I wouldn’t be able to resist for long. Especially considering that you’ve obviously made it clear he’s yours.”

“Why do you say that?”

“The symptoms. An Alpha doesn’t act like that unless he’s already laid claim to an Omega but hasn’t completed the bonding.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“Maybe it’s time the three of you sat down and talked it out. I’m sure Dawn will understand. She wanted you to pick an Omega anyways right?”

“Hmm.”

“Bollocks. I have to go, I’ll see you later.”

“See you.”

“Bye.”

I barely had enough energy to finish my work for the day.

I knew tomorrow would be worse.

I put a hand to my pounding headache and close my eyes for a moment.

Then I force myself to stand and grab my things before driving home.

It was going to be hard to be home too.

I sigh and rub my burning eyes.

Nick would send me these little hurt looks from across the dining room table and Dawn would go on and on about nothing.

When I arrive, Nick is standing on the porch.

I stare at him for a moment before getting out of the car.

He walks towards me and I turn to collect my things.

“David.”

I look at him.

“Nick.”

“Are you angry with me?”

“No. Why would you say that?”

“You’ve been ignoring me.”

Shit.

“I just wanted to give you some space.”

“Space for what? To think that you’re tired of me already?”

“Nick.”

He looks away before looking back at me.

“It’s fine. I know I’m probably in the way.”

“That’s not true.”

He shrugs.

“I’ve moved my things out of the house.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna stay in the guest house until I can find somewhere else to go.”

“Nick.”

He turns and walks away.

I leave my things by the car and go after him.

“Nick.” I call but he doesn’t stop walking.

I catch up to him by the side of the house.

I grab his arm.

He pushes me off.

“Just leave me alone if you don’t want me David.”

“Nick. Just stop.”

“You stop.”

He shoves me away and walks away in a hurry.

“Nick, goddamn it! Stop!”

He doesn’t listen to me.

I grab his arm and whirl him around so that he’s facing me.

He punches my chest.

I grab his fists.

“Don’t.” I tell him.

“Do you even know what you want?”

“Yes.”

He shakes his head.

“You act like you want me, like you love me and then you push me away.”

“I do love you.”

“No you don’t. You just don’t want anyone else to love me.”

“Is there someone else?” I ask tightening my hands around his.

“I don’t want anyone else! I gave myself to you a long time ago David. And if you don’t want me, just say so. Stop fucking around with me.”

He tries tugging his hands out of my hold.

I pull him in closer.

“You started sleeping in my bed and wearing my clothes.”

“And you let me.”

“I liked that you smelled like me and that my pillow smelled like you.”

“You gave me your ring.”

“I wanted everyone to know they couldn’t touch you.”

“I only ever wanted you to touch me. You always made me feel special and you kissed me. I thought you loved me.”

I look at him.

“I do love you.”

“You got married.”

“I didn’t think I could pick you. It wasn’t proper.”

“You sent me away.”

“To keep you safe. You sixteen Nick.”

“So what? I’d been sleeping in your bed for three years by then! You could have owned me, I would have let you taken me. I wanted you to.”

“You were just a kid!”

“I loved you! I would have done anything you wanted me to. You always talked about having kids and it made me feel like the two of us…like I could…but you sent me away. You never came to see me and you stopped writing. I thought you had forgotten all about me.”

“Nick.”

“I needed to see you, to see for myself if you were still mine.”

I cup his face.

“I am yours Nick.”

He shakes his head.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have Dawn.”

“Nick. I’m sorry.”

His eyes meet mine and I lean in and press my lips to his.

He tugs his hands out of my hold before putting his arms around my neck.

I press his body close.

He sighs.

I deepen the kiss and move my hands under his t-shirt.

I press them against his warm skin.

He makes a needy sound.

I slide my hands down to cup his round bottom.

He moves his hips against mine.

I remove my mouth from his.

He groans.

I press my lips to his neck.

He moves his head aside to give me better access.

“I do love you.” I say against his skin.

“I love you David.”

I press my mouth against his again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex ahead.

I let Nick go on ahead to the guest house and I walk back to the house.

I needed to speak with Dawn before secluding myself away with my brother.

Nick’s smell was all over me and I itched to lick my way into his mouth again.

I wipe away the sweat that started to bead on my forehead.

I find Dawn in the kitchen.

She turns to look at me as I enter and I know she saw us in the yard.

“You said you were just comforting him.”

“Dawn.”

“You lied to me.”

“I forgot.”

“What?”

“I forgot that I had bonded with my brother a long time ago.”

“How could you forget something as important as that? You told me that there was no one else! You promised me.”

“He was gone for a long time! And I never got the opportunity to claim him properly. And then I met you and I forgot there had ever been anything between Nick and me besides brotherly affection.”

“I don’t agree to whatever you think is going to happen David. It’s not right.”

We stare at each other for a moment.

“I am going to go into heat soon, within the next day or so. I can feel it.”

“We can try again, it could work this time.”

I shake my head.

“Nick is the only Omega I have ever wanted. He can give us children Dawn. And I hope you can understand that.”

“What about what I want? Where do I come into all of this?”

“This is what you wanted!” I shout.

She gapes at me.

“I have found an Omega to bond and procreate with.”

“He’s your brother!”

“It doesn’t matter! He’s an Omega and he wants me. He’s willing to give us what you want.”

“David. This isn’t right. Your brother has never known the touch of another Alpha. He’s been kept from it by you. And now you’re just going to claim him?”

“He is mine. I am the one he loves.”

“It still doesn’t make it okay.”

“What you think doesn’t matter. We are going to be staying in the guest house. Please don’t bother us, you know it will only make me violent and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s too late for that.”

“I am sorry Dawn. I love you both but he’s the one I need now. And I can’t turn him away again, it will only make things worse for all of us.”

I can smell Nick’s arousal calling me.

“David.”

“I will see you in a few days.”

I go up to the room and grab some essential items before leaving the house.

I hurry to the guest house.

I make sure to call our local market.

I needed the guest house to be stocked.

Never knew how long Nick and I would be living there.

Jasmine tells me that all groceries and essential items would be delivered the next morning.

I had known her all my life.

I knew I could trust her to come in and do her job without disturbing us and she was an old woman, a Beta, so I wouldn’t feel threatened.

I enter the guesthouse and I take my bag with me up to the bedroom.

Nick was already in bed waiting for me.

“I thought you’d changed your mind.” He says.

“Just taking care of a few things.”

I remove my clothes before climbing into bed with him.

I pull the covers off his naked body before crawling on top of him.

His arms circle my neck and I lower my head to kiss him.

He wraps his legs around my hips and I lower myself further so that our naked bodies touched.

He shivers against me.

I move my lips to his neck. 

He rubs his erect cock against my thigh.

I kiss him again as I reach down to touch him.

His mouth opens to accept my kiss and I suck his tongue into my mouth.

He moans.

I tease his cock with my fingers before holding him in a lose grip.

He moves his hips trying to get more friction.

“David.” He pants.

“Hmm?”

I kiss his cheek and move my mouth lower so that I can suck on his collarbone before sucking on his erect nipples.

He gasps.

I tighten my hand on his cock.

He moves his hips faster.

I kiss down his chest.

His hands fall on my shoulders.

I know where he wanted my mouth.

I smile against his skin.

I lick a trail down to his bellybutton.

He moans.

I reach down with my other hand to tease his balls, making sure that my fingers lightly touched his hole.

He shudders against me before coming.

His heavy lidded eyes focus on me.

I look up at him as I lick up his come.

He squeezes his eyes shut, his hands tightening on my shoulders.

The bite of his nails on my skin made me harder.

I tease his cock with my mouth before moving my mouth lower.

I lick his hole.

His legs tighten around my back.

I push his thighs further apart.

I make sure his hole is nice and wet before standing and going to my duffel bag.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

I grab the bottle of lube I had packed.

I turn and show it to him.

I walk to the bed and climb in between his thighs.

I coat my fingers with lube before inserting one into him.

He tenses against my finger at first before relaxing.

I make sure to rub his prostate.

“Fuck!” 

His body writhes on the bed.

I suck a bruise onto his hip.

I make sure to stretch him open, I didn’t want to hurt him.

“Come on.” He demands.

I coat my cock before pushing into him slowly.

His body shudders.

“You alright?” I ask.

I bite my lip trying to keep myself from fucking him through the mattress.

He nods.

“Do it.” He tells me.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

I hitch his legs higher before moving in and out of him.

He moans louder.

I lean over him.

I grab his clenched hands and I twine my fingers with his.

I move our hands over his head.

I kiss his neck as I start to move harder and faster into him.

“Oh fuck yes. David.”

He comes against me.

I stop, waiting for him to unclench from around me.

“Move.” He gasps.

I start to fuck him again.

He groans.

I clench my teeth.

Fuck he was tight against me.

I press my forehead to his shoulder as I fuck him harder.

“Don’t stop.” He pants.

He comes again with a shout.

This time I keep fucking him.

He cries out.

I let go of his hands to reach down and hold his hips in place.

Our sweat slicked bodies made it harder for me to keep my rhythm.

He puts his arms around my shoulders.

He orgasms two more times before I come inside of him.

His muscles clench around my cock so hard that it’s a few minutes before I can slip out of him.

I rest my head against his chest and try to catch my breath.

I lift my head and wipe the sweat out of my eyes.

I push his sweat slicked hair back from his forehead.

He opens his eyes to look at me.

“Did I hurt you?”

He shakes his head.

He wets his lips.

“How long until we can do that again?” He asks.

I smile down at him.

His hands caress my chest lightly.

I kiss him softly before letting myself fall on my back.

He rolls onto his side and I pull him closer.

He lays his head on my chest.

I caress his back.

He shifts against me getting comfortable.

I stare up at the ceiling and listen to his breathing.

Once our bodies cool down, I pull the bed sheet over us.

Nick was already more asleep than awake.

I kiss his head before closing my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that typically Omega’s produce their own lubrication and Alpha’s are supposed to knot the Omega to ensure a pregnancy. That’s not the direction I wanted to go with these characters.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn POV

I pace the back porch waiting for David to come back.

It had been four days since I’d seen him.

I bite my thumb nail.

I hoped Nick was alright.

It was his first time with an Alpha and David’s libido was sometimes more than I could handle.

Of course, I wasn’t an Omega.

Still.

I just hoped they were both alright.

I go back inside.

I make myself a cup of tea before forcing myself to sit down.

I rub my face with my hand.

Oh god.

All this waiting was making me sick.

The doorbell rings and I jump out of my seat.

I walk to the front door.

I open it and stare at the person standing there.

“Gary.” I frown.

“Hiya Dawn.”

He looks over me into the house.

I walk out onto the front step, forcing him to back up away from the front door.

“Was wondering if Nick was around?”

I clench my hands.

“No. He’s not.”

“Haven’t seen much of him around town.”

“Yeah, he’s been busy.”

With my husband.

“Right. When will he be available?”

“Not for a while I’m guessing.”

He chuckles.

“David finally came to his senses did he?”

“Excuse me?”

“I always did wonder about the two of them. Should have seen the way David fought off other Alpha’s. Their dad tried bonding David with another Omega, a female. Of course it didn’t happen, he had already thought Nick was his.”

“I don’t know what any of this has to do with-”

“Didn’t you ever wonder why you didn’t get David’s family ring?”

All Alpha’s were given rings with their family crest which they in turn gave to their chosen partner.

Given that most Alpha families were prominent, it elevated the status of the Omega and their families.

“He said it had been misplaced.”

“Did you happen to take a look at the ring on Nick’s finger?”

I look at Gary.

“He’s been wearing it since he was thirteen. That’s when he went into his first heat and I heard David stayed with him the whole time. Pretty dangerous if you ask me. We all thought Nick would end up pregnant. Not that Nick was a saint. He was practically waving his little tight ass in David’s direction all the time.”

“Nothing happened between them.”

“How do you know?”

“David told me.”

“There are a lot of things he hasn’t told you Dawn. How can you be sure he’s even telling you the truth?”

“I trust him.”

He touches my face.

“I feel bad for you. I always have since David married you. Always knew he’d throw you away once Nick came back to claim what was his.”

Hands push me aside.

I look at David as he shoves Gary.

“What the fuck are you doing on my property?”

“David.” I say.

Gary smiles.

“Finally fucked the little bitch then?”

David punches him in the mouth.

Gary falls on his ass.

David starts shouting profanity at Gary and kicks him anywhere he can reach.

“Stop. Stop it!” I shout.

I grab David’s arm.

He turns to look at me.

His face was contorted with his fury.

“Let go of me.” He growls.

I step away from him.

Gary staggers onto his feet and David turns his attention back to him.

David takes a menacing step towards him.

Gary holds a hand out in front of himself.

“I’m sorry David. I’m sorry.” He says walking backwards away from my husband.

“I told you before what would happen to you.” David says.

I shiver in fear for Gary.

Stupid, stupid Gary.

I risk it and grab David’s arm to hold him back.

David grabs my wrist in a tight grip.

“Get out of here!” I shout at Gary.

He turns and flees.

David tries to run after him.

“No David! Don’t. Please!”

I pull David back, holding on to him with all my strength.

He shouts in anger as Gary speeds off in his car.

David shoves me off and stalks back into the house.

I take a moment to calm my racing heart before going into the house.

I can hear David breaking dishes.

I walk slowly into the kitchen.

David turns to glare at me.

“Don’t ever step between me and another Alpha when we are quarreling. Is that understood?”

“You were beating him up while he lay there!”

“Do you understand?!”

I stare at him.

He takes a threating step towards me.

“Y-yes.” I stutter.

“Good.”

“Is it over then? Your heat?” I ask.

He doesn’t answer, he just stares at me.

His look made me feel uncomfortable and his presence made me fear for my safety.

I had never felt this way around him before.

He grabs a bottle of water and takes a large gulp.

“A few more hours.” He finally says.

“Nick?”

His posture becomes defensive.

“Resting.” He says narrowing his eyes at me.

I nod.

“Good.”

I back out of the kitchen and move back into the dining room.

After a moment he comes in.

He stands at the entryway and stares at me.

I force myself to take a sip of my tea before looking at him.

“Why aren’t you with Nick?”

He shuffles closer and I tense in my seat.

“I smelled Gary.”

I swallow.

“You think it’s safe to leave Nick alone?”

“He’s fine.”

“Do you want me to make you some lunch?”

“No.”

I take another sip of my tea.

He walks around the table towards me.

I try to relax my body.

He stands behind me and I jump as his hands land on my shoulders.

His lips touch my neck.

I try to even out my breathing.

“What did Gary say to you?”

I swallow.

“He wanted to see Nick.”

His hands tighten briefly before letting me go.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

He stands next to me.

“I hope he will be smart enough to stay away now that I’ve claimed Nick. Otherwise I will have no choice but to kill him.”

I look up at David in horror.

“You can’t kill him!”

“Why not? If he comes back looking for my brother that means he is challenging me and the claim I have on my brother. And I will not allow that.”

“David.”

“If you care about him so much then maybe you should go and speak with Sharon. See if she can put a leash on her husband if she wants to keep him around.”

He walks out the back door.

*************************

David POV

I kiss Nick’s back.

He rolls over.

He rubs his eyes before looking at me.

I cup the side of his face.

“I won’t let anyone take you from me.” I tell him.

He places his hand over mine.

“They’d have to kill me to keep me from you.” He says.

I kiss him softly.

“How do you feel?” I ask.

“Good. You?”

“It’s all still a little fuzzy in my head.”

I sit back against the headboard.

Nick looks at me.

“I might have scared Dawn.”

“What does that mean?”

“Gary came round looking for you.”

He pushes himself up on one elbow.

“Did he try to hurt Dawn?”

“No. He didn’t do anything to her.”

“Thank god.”

“I just couldn’t control myself, just thinking about him now makes me want to hunt him down.”

I clench my fists.

He puts a hand on my thigh.

I look at him.

“It’s alright David.”

“It is not alright. Dawn might be afraid of me now which is not what I wanted.”

“Does she know about your temper? Someone should have warned her about that before she married you.” He smiles.

I touch his cheek.

“I had no reason to go into a murderous rage before. I shouldn’t have left the guest house, I know that. Not in my condition but I couldn’t ignore the fact that another Alpha was on my property uninvited. And Dawn is in the house all alone.”

“You need to talk to her, once you’ve calmed down.”

“I know.”

“Everything will be fine.”

“I hope so.”

“Come on, lie down with me.”

I scoot down until my head is resting on his chest.

I can feel his heartbeat under my head.

I relax my body.

He carts his fingers through my hair.

“Do you think Dawn will forgive me?”

“Of course she will, she is a good woman. And she loves you.”

I nod.

“I hope you’re right.”

“I am. You might want to buy her some flowers though.”


	11. Chapter 11

I walk into the kitchen where Dawn was preparing dinner.

She looks at me.

I present her with the bouquet of flowers I had picked up in town.

She gives me a small smile.

“I really am sorry Dawn. I didn’t mean to hurt you or frighten you.”

She takes the flowers.

“I know.”

I touch her arms.

I am glad to see that she doesn’t flinch or shy away from my touch.

I pull her closer and she comes willingly.

I fold my arms around her.

I kiss her head before releasing her.

“I’m glad you’re back to normal.”

I nod.

“I’m just finishing dinner. Want to give me a hand?”

“Sure. Where’s Nick?”

“Upstairs. He was feeling tired so I told him to take a nap.”

“I’ll go check on him and come right down.”

“Okay.”

I kiss her head before walking towards the stairs.

I walk up and stop outside Nick’s room.

I slowly open the door.

I didn’t want to wake him.

I poke my head into his room.

He was lying on his side, his back to the door.

I walk in and look down at him.

He was sleeping.

I lightly kiss his head before covering him with a throw and walking out.

I go back downstairs and into the kitchen.

Dawn looks at me.

“He’s sleeping.”

She nods.

I wash my hands and help her finish preparing the salad.

When I finish, I open a bottle of wine.

“Thanks.” She says taking her glass.

I lightly clink my glass against hers before taking a sip.

“Sorry. I fell asleep.” Nick says entering the kitchen.

I look him over.

He glances at me before focusing his gaze on Dawn.

“It’s fine. You were tired.” Dawn says smiling at him.

“Yeah. Still. I said I’d help you.”

“Don’t worry about it, David helped me. It’s good to keep him using his cooking skills. Wouldn’t want him to forget how to cook.”

Nick chuckles.

“Yeah. Not that he ever could do much.”

“Dawn taught me a few things.” I say.

“The steaks are ready.” Dawn says.

“I’ll set the table.” Nick says taking the plates.

Nick looks at me before grabbing the plates and walking out towards the dining room.

I grab the napkins and forks and walk into the dining room.

I walk up behind Nick and kiss the back of his neck.

He turns to look at me.

“How do you feel?”

“Fine. I was a little tired earlier but that nap was just what I needed.”

“Good.”

I kiss his mouth.

His hands pull me closer.

“Oh.” Dawn says.

Nick pushes me away.

“Sorry Dawn.” Nick says moving away from me.

“No. No, it’s….fine. I understand.”

I stare at Nick before looking at Dawn.

She meets my gaze for a second before looking away.

She places the dish she was holding on the table.

“Well. Let’s eat.” She says.

I sit at the head of the table.

Dawn sat to my right while Nick sat to my left.

I serve us more wine.

Dawn serves me dinner first.

I smile at her.

“Nick.” Dawn says.

“What? Oh, sorry.” Nick says before lifting his plate.

Dawn serves him before grabbing her portion.

I turn to my brother.

He looks at me.

I wave the bottle of wine.

“None for me. I’ll just stick to water.” He says.

“You feeling alright?” Dawn asks.

“Yeah. I’m just not used to drinking alcohol. It wasn’t allowed at the nunnery.”

“It wasn’t a nunnery.” I say with a smile.

“Felt like it sometimes.” He says.

“Did they make you pray?” Dawn asks.

Nick chuckles.

“Sometimes. Mostly when the others were going into heat.”

“Did you ever go into heat?” She asks.

I look at Dawn.

“No.” Nick says.

I look at him.

“Never?” I ask.

He looks at me.

“Did they give you suppressants?” Dawn asks.

“No. I just never experienced it once I was away from home. Maybe because I was homesick all the time, it just cancelled out any need I might have for an Alpha.”

“What did you do there? If I can ask.” Dawn asks.

“Studied, learned how to be a ‘good’ Omega. They taught us the good and the bad of mating, how to avoid a pregnancy and how to be a good parent in case we did have children. Like they can ever prepare a person for that responsibility.” He snorts.

I nod.

“You must have excelled. Did they teach you how to do the laundry?” I ask.

Nick throws his napkin in my face.

I chuckle and throw it back at him.

Dawn smiles.

“Shut up.” He tells me.

“So that’s basically all you did while you were there?” Dawn asks.

“Yeah. I mean, we could have hobbies but we had to stay within the confines of the compound. We were never allowed to leave. Our guardians were supposed to make sure we were safe. It’s why Alpha’s aren’t allowed to visit, even if they were family members. It would just drive all the Omega’s crazy.”

I take a sip of my wine before eating more of more of my supper.

“How did you come back then?” Dawn frowns.

Nick looks down at his plate.

“Nick?” I ask.

“I escaped.” He says before shoving a forkful of salad into his mouth.

“What?” Dawn asks.

I stare at my brother.

“I didn’t belong there. It was only supposed to be for a year or two at the most. I was tired of living like a prisoner.”

“You should have asked for permission.” I tell him.

“We weren’t allowed to leave! And you never called to check on how I was. Dad’s been dead for four years. Who was supposed to give the permission? It was up to me to get me out of there.”

“How did you escape?” Dawn asks.

“I’m very good at sneaking off. I’ve been doing it since I was a kid.”

“You could have gotten hurt or attacked.” I tell him.

“There was no other way.”

“You should have called.”

“And said what? ‘Come and get me’? I’ve been saying that since the day you sent me away and you never came to bring me home.”

“It was for your own good!”

“You keep saying that but I was perfectly safe here with you!”

“No you weren’t.”

“Maybe we should all just-”

“Yes I was! You never would have let anything happen to me. You proved that over and over.” Nick says cutting Dawn off.

“You weren’t safe from me.” 

“What?”

Goddamn it.

I glance at Dawn before looking at Nick.

“It was hard sleeping beside you night after night and breathing your scent in. Feeling your body against mine. I wanted you and I would have killed anyone who tried to touch you. It’s why I sent you away. I wanted you safe and you weren’t safe with me. I would have ended up doing something I would regret. You were just a kid.”

“So you just made that decision for me? I wanted you to touch me and make me yours!”

I shake my head.

“You weren’t ready.”

“You should have asked me instead of just making that decision for me. Lot of good it did you, my feelings for you haven’t changed. And you already proved yours haven’t either!”

“It was for your own good.” I say again.

“Fuck you David.” Nick says standing.

“You already did that in case you forgot.” I snap at him.

He grabs my glass of wine and slashes the wine all over my shirt.

I stand, my chair clattering to the floor.

I grab his arm and pull him towards me.

He shoves me off.

Dawn stands between us.

I glare at Nick over her head and he glares back.

“I’m sorry Dawn.” Nick says before walking out of the dining room.

I slam my fist down on the table before going after my brother.

“David!” Dawn calls.

I hurry up the stairs.

Nick tries shoving his door closed but I push it back open.

“Get out.” He says.

“No.”

I grab his face and kiss him.

He pushes me away.

I grab him again and push him against the wall.

He kissed me back this time even though he was still struggling against me.

“I’m sorry.” I say against his lips.

“You should have asked me.”

“I know.”

I kiss his jaw.

“Forgive me?”

“I really want to hate you, I should. But I just can’t.”

I kiss him softly.

“I missed you like crazy the whole time you were gone.”

“That’s because you’re boring without me.”

I smile.

“You do know how to bring out the worst in me.”

“It’s the way I like you.”

I press my lips against him.

He presses his body closer.

I press my hands to his back.

“I need you.” He says.

“I am here to please.”

He chuckles.

I kick his door closed before walking him back towards the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn POV

I wake to the sound of retching.

I sit up.

I look down at David but he was fast asleep.

I get out of bed and walk out of the room.

I go down to Nick’s room.

I knock on his door but he doesn’t answer.

I open the door.

His bed was empty.

I walk in and knock on the closed bathroom door.

“Nick?”

“I’m okay!” He shouts before retching again.

I open the bathroom door.

I stare at him where he’s on his knees in front of the toilet.

My heart beats wildly in my chest.

I grab a washcloth and slash some cold water on it.

I fold it before placing it on the nape of Nick’s neck.

He hadn’t had much dinner.

And he had been feeling tired.

Shit.

Shit.

He coughs a couple more times before taking deep breaths.

He flushes the toilet with a shaky hand.

“You feeling better now?”

He nods.

“Yeah.”

“Think you can get up?”

“Maybe.”

I help him stand and close the lid to the toilet before helping him sit down on it.

I touch his forehead.

He was sweaty and his forehead was hot.

I remove the damp towel from his nape and rinse it out again with cold water before pressing it against his forehead.

“Thanks.”

I nod.

He holds the washcloth in place before bending forward to rest his forearms on his knees.

“You gonna be sick again?” I ask.

His shoulders start shaking.

“Nick?”

“I’m sorry.” He gasps.

I kneel in front of him.

“Nick.” I say softly.

He wipes his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Dawn.”

I touch his arms.

“Don’t be. There is nothing either of us could have done.”

“I don’t want you to hate me. I like you a lot, you’re a very good person. I should never have come back.”

My heart hammers in my chest and my eyes sting.

“Don’t say that. There was something missing before, there were these shadows in his eyes. Now he’s happy and complete. You gave him that.”

“I ruined your life.”

I wipe my eyes.

“You’ve got me doing it now.” I smile.

He chuckles.

“Yeah.”

I cup his face.

“I want you here. You are my brother now too. We are family Nick and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He puts his arms around me.

I rub his back until his trembling subsides.

I stand and help him over to the sink.

He rinses his mouth and slashes water on his face.

I put my arm around him and lead him back to bed.

He lies down and closes his eyes.

I pull the covers over him before touching his head.

He opens his eyes and looks at me.

I sit down beside him and stare back.

I touch his face.

He lays his hand over mine.

I swallow, my mouth dry.

I lean over and kiss his mouth.

He responds.

I sit back up and squeeze my eyes shut.

I don’t know why I did that.

Oh god.

I was as bad as David.

I lay a hand over my racing heart.

“Dawn?” He asks.

I look back at him.

“Will you stay with me?”

“Yeah.”

He moves over and I crawl in next to him.

I lie on my back.

He rolls over on his side so that he’s facing me and rests his head near mine.

He grabs my hand and I twine my fingers with his.

********************

David POV

I dress and leave the room.

I walk over to Nick’s closed door.

I open it slowly and look in.

Nick was still asleep.

I stare at him for a moment before going downstairs.

Dawn was sitting in the dining room.

“Morning.”

She jumps and turns to look at me.

“You alright?” I ask.

“Yeah. Fine.” She smiles.

I bend to kiss her before going to pour myself a cup of coffee.

I come back out and join her.

I sit down and enjoy my coffee and read the paper.

I can feel Dawn staring at me.

I look at her.

“I think we need to get Nick to the doctor.”

I put the paper down.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. I just….I think he’s pregnant.”

I stare at her.

“David?”

I get up and hurry up the stairs.

I walk into my brother’s room.

I lie down next to him and press my nose against his neck.

I take a deep breath.

He still smelled fresh but now he smelled sweet too.

I open my eyes.

Nick moves, pressing his body back against me.

I put my arm over him and kiss his neck.

He sighs and continues sleeping.

I press my forehead to the back of his shoulder for a moment.

Well.

Mission accomplished then.

What the fuck was I supposed to do now?

Dawn wanted children, Nick didn’t.

And I wasn’t sure anymore.

I get up and walk out of his room, making sure to close his door softly.

I walk back down the stairs.

Dawn looks at me as I enter the dining room.

I press the back of my hand to my mouth for a moment.

“David?”

“He’s pregnant.”

I take my seat again and stare at my cup of coffee.

“What are we going to do now?”

I look at her.

“We get him to the doctor and get him on his vitamins.”

“And then?”

“And then we’ll figure it out as it goes.”

She nods.

“Okay.”

“I’m going to call work and let them know I’m not going in today.”

I stand and walk out onto the back porch.

I take a moment to breathe and clear my head.

Nick would become protective of the fetus very fast as would I regardless of how I felt now.

But I needed Dawn to feel like she was a part of this too.

I needed her to accept this child as her own.

This could get very bad.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote in a little scene there with Nick and Dawn because I want their relationship to move ahead and become something separate from what they both share with David. Nothing sexual though.


	13. Chapter 13

We were all quiet and lost in our own thoughts on the way back home from the doctor.

I’d need to get a bigger car soon.

I glance at Nick in the rearview mirror.

He stares out the window at the open fields.

I glance at Dawn.

She too was staring out the window.

I focus back on the dirt road.

“Pull over.” Nick says.

I pull over onto the side of the road.

He hurries out of the car.

I go after him.

He’s doubled over, his hands on his knees.

I touch his back.

He starts sobbing.

I pull him into my arms.

“It’s going to be alright Nick. Everything is going to be fine.”

I kiss the side of his head.

He tightens his arms around my waist.

Dawn steps out the car and comes closer.

“Nick.” She says.

“It’s just all too much right now.” He says.

I hold him tighter.

“I know. But it will get better. Come on. The sooner we get home, the sooner you can rest.” She says touching Nick’s back.

Nick releases me.

“Alright?” I ask.

He nods.

I wipe his tears away.

“Come on.” Dawn says putting her arm around Nick’s waist and leading him back to the car.

I stare at them before going around to the driver’s side.

Dawn sits in the back with Nick.

I glance at them in the rearview mirror.

Nick had his head on her shoulder and she was rubbing his back.

I start the car and drive home.

At least things between them seemed better now.

I just hoped that this pregnancy didn’t cause a rift in their developing friendship.

When we arrive, Dawn helps Nick out.

“I’m going to go lie down.” He says going into the house.

“I’ll be up in a minute.” I tell him.

He nods.

I kiss his forehead.

He goes up the stairs.

I look at Dawn.

She looks back at me.

“He’s going to need and crave a lot more physical contact now.”

She nods.

“I should probably-”

“I’m sure you can find a bigger bed frame and mattress in the city.” She says cutting me off. “And we can have it delivered.”

“What?”

“Nick is going to need our attentions. And I’m not going to be sleeping alone in that room for the rest of my life. You know he’s going to be just as needy after the baby is born.”

“You want the three of us to sleep in the same bed?”

“Yes. We can take turns caring for him when he’s feeling sick and he’ll feel safer with the two of us sleeping next to him.”

“You sure?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.”

“Right.”

“So you’ll go to the furniture store after work tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Are you really sure you’re okay with all of this?”

“I can’t act surprised that he’s pregnant. And I’ve come to terms with the relationship you have with Nick. If we’re being honest here, I like him. A lot.”

I cock my head.

“How much?”

“More than I initially thought.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that I know why you can’t help but love him. Nick needs us and I’m not going to let him suffer alone.”

“Thank you.”

She nods.

“Here are the pamphlets the doctor gave me.” I say handing them to her.

She takes them.

“Dawn.” I begin.

Not really sure what I wanted to say to her.

She looks at me.

“You should go and comfort him. He needs you right now. Don’t forget to order the new bed tomorrow.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m going to read these and then I’m going to make some lunch.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll call you once it’s ready.”

I nod.

She turns and walks away.

I go up the stairs and to Nick’s room.

He was already in bed.

I lie down beside him and put my arms around him.

He lays his head on my shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” I ask quietly.

He sighs.

“Not sure. You know that I didn’t want kids. Not with any other Alpha anyways.”

“And with me?”

“You made me want them when you used to talk about having kids.”

“Hmm.”

“But then once you were out of the picture, I just couldn’t imagine being tied down to some Alpha I would never really love. And I knew that once we had children, I’d never be free again.”

“If you don’t want to have this child-”

“It’s not just my baby though is it? It’s yours and Dawn’s. It’s our baby.”

Our baby.

It had a nice ring to it.

“I love you.” I say.

He looks up at me.

“Do you want this baby?”

“I had time to make peace with it all. It was a long quiet ride home and I had to think of something else besides what kind of car I was going to get.”

He smiles.

“I’m being serious David.”

“So am I. I love you and I will love this child. And I know Dawn will love it too.”

“You don’t have to stay with me all the time. Dawn needs you too and she is your wife.”

“You won’t have to worry about that for long.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been ordered to get us a new bed.”

He frowns at me.

“Dawn wants me to get a bigger bed. Big enough to fit the three of us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“And you don’t think that will be weird?”

“You won’t have to worry that I’m neglecting Dawn and Dawn won’t have to worry that I’m neglecting you. Win-win-win as long as the both of you let me get a full night’s sleep.”

He chuckles.

“You’re lucky we love you.”

“Yes I am.” I say smiling down at him. “Now go to sleep. You’re going to need your rest.”

***********************

“I read the pamphlet.”

I look at Dawn.

“It mostly talked about changes an Omega can expect.”

“Well. I think its important information. Don’t you?”

I take a bite of my sandwich.

“Yes. But I still have questions.”

“Like what?”

“Are you going to start acting possessive again?”

“Once the child is born, yes. But I’ll mostly be overprotective.”

“You have been overprotective of your brother the whole time he’s been here.”

“Well, yes. But it will be different and I’m sure he will get tired of it very quickly.”

She smiles.

“I doubt it. I think he’ll be glad to be so cared for.”

I nod.

“You were right.” She says.

“About what?”

“He does need family contact. I think he’s starved for it. I feel bad for him.”

“He has us now.” I say laying my hand over hers.

She lays her other hand over mine.

“Yeah.” She agrees. “So what else should I know?”

“Once he starts to show, I will become extremely aroused by him.” 

“Nothing new there either.”

“No. But he will reject me, Omega’s aren’t usually sexually active once they’ve become pregnant.”

“So for the whole nine month’s he won’t accept your advances?”

“No. He will allow me to kiss him but nothing more. His first priority will be the baby.”

She nods.

“And I’m sure he will be happy to have your attention too. You are with him the majority of the time, it will be good for the both of you.”

“I wouldn’t reject him if he came to me for comfort.”

“Good.”

“You sure you won’t become jealous if I give your brother a lot of attention?”

“As long as you don’t start to ignore me.”

“Might have to work out some kind of schedule.”

I smile.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you Dawn. You are a good woman.”

“You just got lucky I suppose.”

“That I did.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to start to skip time a bit here. I don’t want to drag on the pregnancy.

Dawn POV

“I’m going to have a son.”

I look at Nick.

We were both lying in our bed.

Nick had been tired and he didn’t want to be alone.

I touch his round belly.

“We’re going to the doctors next week. That’s your three month mark. We can find out then.”

“I know I’m going to have a son.”

“How are you sure?”

He turns his head to look at me.

“I don’t know. I just am.”

“Do you have any names in mind?”

“I’ve thought of some names but none of them seem right.”

“There’s still time for you to come up with some.”

“Yeah. But I want to be able to call him something when I talk to him. Any suggestions?”

“Well. I was given up for adoption when I was born so I don’t know what my father’s name. But my adopted father’s name was Benjamin. Everyone called him Ben.”

“Ben. Was he a good man?”

“He was a very good man and his wife Dana was a good woman. They always said I was their child and they never made me feel like I was inferior because I was born a Beta.” I sigh. “I miss them a lot.”

He puts an arm around me.

“I am glad you had such good parent’s Dawn.” He touches his round belly. “Ben it is then. Hey there little Ben.”

“You sure?”

“They gave you a good home and thanks to them, you are the kind and wonderful woman you are today.”

I smile at him.

“Thank you.”

*********************

David POV

“I look like a baby hippo and my back hurts.” Nick whines as he sits down.

He sighs and slouches in his seat.

Dawn snorts.

“You do not look like a baby hippo.” She says patting Nick’s shoulder.

“You look beautiful love.” I say kissing his head.

“Liar.”

I cup his cheeks.

“You are having our child. I think you are extremely attractive right now.”

I swallow down my sudden arousal.

“Really?” He asks.

“I’ve wanted to shag you for weeks. And if you let me, I will crawl under the table right now and suck your cock.”

“I don’t-”

“Leave him alone David.” Dawn says bringing in the dinner tray.

I feel a bit of irritation.

But I force it down.

Nick didn’t need any stress right now.

I take a deep breath.

I was feeling sexually frustrated and ignored.

Nick was six months pregnant and he hadn’t wanted to have sex ever since we found out he was having a baby.

And Dawn was willing.

Sometimes.

I couldn’t wait until the baby was born and everything could go back to normal.

Well, as normal as it could get with a newborn around.

I eat my dinner and listen to the two of them discuss the nursery.

**********************

“David.”

I am shoved roughly.

I open my eyes.

“What?”

“Nick is sleepwalking.” Dawn tells me.

She looks towards the open door.

I can hear footsteps going down the stairs.

I get up and hurry after Nick.

Dawn follows after me.

I find Nick standing outside in the grass.

Dawn waits on the porch.

 

“Nick?” I ask quietly.

He turns his head my way but he doesn’t look at me.

“You okay?”

“I need to buy some sweaters for Ben. It’s going to get cold soon.”

“We can do that in the morning. Come inside.” 

“And we have to help Dawn get the flowers in the greenhouse before they die.”

“Come on.” I say lightly pulling on his nightshirt.

He starts walking back towards the house.

Dawn moves out of the way.

She stares at Nick.

“Are you hungry?” I ask him.

“I want some juice.”

“Okay. Come back to bed and I’ll bring you some juice.”

He nods and I follow him back up the stairs.

He goes into our room and lies down.

Dawn covers him with the blanket.

I nod at her to follow me out of the room.

“Has he done that before?” She asks me.

“Not since he was six.”

“Maybe we should buy new locks for the doors. What if he goes out and we don’t hear him?”

“Good idea. I’ll get some at the hardware store.”

She nods.

“You alright?” I ask.

“Yeah. It just surprised me.”

“If he does it again, just try not to touch him. It might startle him.”

“Okay.”

“Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

**********************

Dawn POV

I wake up to the sounds of painful moaning.

I sit up.

I was alone in bed.

“Dawn!” David shouts from the bathroom.

I hurry out of bed and throw open the bathroom door.

Nick was sitting on the edge of the tub clutching his belly.

David was sitting next to him.

He looks at me as I enter.

“Get the bag. His contractions are getting eight minutes apart.”

I hurry back to the room and grab Nick’s packed bag before dressing in a hurry.

I grab Nick’s robe and slippers before going back to the bathroom.

“I’ll bring the car closer to the door.” David says standing.

He takes the bag from me.

I take his place next to Nick.

I rub his back.

He takes my hand in his.

“Don’t leave me alone.”

“I’m not. I’m right here.”

“I’m scared Dawn.”

“Everything is going to be okay Nick. Do you think you can stand?”

He nods and I help him up.

I help him put on his robe and his slippers.

We walk carefully down the stairs.

His contraction hits as we’re walking to the car.

He doubles over.

“Come on Nick.” David says helping him to the car.

Once Nick manages to get in the car, I sit in the back with him.

“Just take deep breaths and try not to tense your body.” I say.

“It’s hard not to tense your body when you feel like you’re dying.” Nick gasps.

I wipe his sweaty forehead.

“I feel like I’m going to either pass out or throw up.” He says.

“If you can hold out on either of those things, I would appreciate it.” David says.

“No promises.” Nick tells him.

I put my arm around him and he takes my hand in his clammy one.

“Just close your eyes and try to relax in between your contractions.” I say.

He takes a deep breath and lays his head against my shoulder.

I kiss his temple.

“We’ll be at the hospital in ten minutes.” David says.

“Thank god.” Nick groans.

“Just think, we’re going to meet our son today.” I tell him.

“Finally.” David says.

“It hasn’t exactly been a picnic for me either. Not the last two months anyways.” Nick says.

“But hopefully worth it.” I say.

“Worth it.” Nick agrees.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter, before I get distracted and/or stuck. Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed it.

I hold my son in my arms and I never wanted to let him go.

I look down at Nick who is sleeping before looking back at Ben.

He makes small noises before settling down.

Dawn leans against my shoulder.

She touches the baby’s cheek.

“Do you want to hold him?” I ask.

If we were going to make this work, she needed to bond with the baby too.

“Yes.” She says.

I reluctantly hand him over to her.

She kisses Ben’s forehead.

My chest swells with emotion.

“He’s so beautiful.” She sniffs before smiling at me.

“Yeah.”

I lean down and kiss Nick’s forehead lightly.

I sit down and watch Dawn sway back and forth with the baby in her arms.

Something in her seem to have come alive.

Her eyes shine brightly and the smile never fades from her face.

I rest my hand over Nick’s.

I stare at his peaceful face.

Ben cries suddenly.

Nick opens his eyes.

“It’s alright.” I tell him.

He looks at Dawn holding Ben and for a moment it looks like he’s going to demand she give him the baby but he never does.

Dawn comes over and hands him Ben before kissing Nick lightly on the lips.

I tighten my hand over Nick’s.

I bite my lip to stop myself from leaning over and shoving her away.

“You did it.” She tells him. “And he’s perfect.”

Nick smiles at her.

“Thank you.”

Dawn sits on the bed by Nick’s legs, her hand landing on his thigh.

Nick looks down at Ben.

I stare at Dawn’s hand on Nick’s thigh.

She turns to look at me.

I lift my gaze to hers.

Her gaze doesn’t waver from mine and I glare at her.

“I’m not challenging you.” She says.

Nick looks at us.

“I’m just responding the way you wanted me to.”

I swallow.

“He’s mine.” I tell her.

“I know. But he’s mine now too, the way Ben is also my son.”

“I don’t like it.”

“You’ll get used to it. I have to share you, now you have to share the two of them.”

I look away.

“David?” Nick asks.

I look at him.

“It’s okay Nick.”

“I’m not going to shag him David.” I look at Dawn. “He’s an Omega, I’m a Beta. It wouldn’t work.”

I nod.

“I just, I love him. And I care about him.”

Nick touches her hand.

“I love you too Dawn.”

She smiles at him.

“I can’t promise I won’t get jealous or angry about this new closeness the two of have. Just give me time to come to terms with it.”

Ben begins to whine.

“I think he’s hungry.” Dawn says.

“Yeah. This is going to be weird.” Nick says.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you know if your breasts get too big.”

He glares at me.

Dawn snorts.

“That’s why he thinks he’s funny.” Nick tells her.

“Sorry.” Dawn says.

“No you’re not.”

Nick pulls down his hospital gown.

His nipples were a little swollen and his chest didn’t look that much different from the way it had before.

Except now he produced milk out of nowhere.

Nick places Ben’s mouth close to his left nipple and I watch as the baby instantly turns his head towards it and latches on.

Dawn and I stare down at Ben sucking on Nick’s nipple.

Nick shift uncomfortably on the bed.

“Could you not look? It’s weird.” He says.

Dawn and I lean away.

“Sorry.” Dawn says again.

I sit back in the chair.

“The two of you don’t have to stay with me. They’re letting me go home tomorrow morning.”

“I’m not leaving you and Ben alone.” I tell him. “Dawn. You should go and get some rest.”

“No. I’m staying right here.”

“I don’t want the both of you to be exhausted.” Nick says.

“I can’t leave even if I wanted to. You just had my child.” I tell him.

“I’m not leaving. So stop trying to send us away. You’re stuck with us forever now.” Dawn tells him.

Nick smiles.

“Not much of a hardship.”

I rest my head back and listen to my son suckle from Nick.

Dawn and Nick start talking quietly.

I close my eyes.

**********************

Dawn gets up to go and prepare some dinner.

I caress my son’s face.

“You should go and help her.” Nick tells me.

I look at him.

“Nick and I will be fine.”

I touch his face.

“Alright.”

I get out of bed and go downstairs to help Dawn.

She looks at me as I enter the kitchen.

“What do you need me to do?”

She smiles.

“Help me make the mashed potato.”

“Alright.”

I start peeling spuds.

She sighs.

“I just want to watch Ben all day and night. I love him so much.”

“I hope you feel that way once he’s sixteen and breaking curfew or sneaking out.”

“Were you that bad?”

“Not so much. Of course I had Nick to worry about.”

“I’m glad Ben is going to have a nice childhood. And with that Johnson charm, he’ll have Omega’s chasing him!”

I chuckle.

“I am glad that is still a long ways away.”

“Me too. I wish I could keep him this way for a few years.”

“If wishes were fishes.”

She smiles.

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad you decided to be a part of this family Dawn.”

“Me too.”

I lean over and kiss her.

“I sent you down here to help make dinner. Not to have dessert.” Nick says walking in.

“Nick. You should be in bed.” Dawn scolds.

“Nah. I’ve been laid up for three days. I need to stretch my legs.”

“Ben?” I ask.

“Sleeping.” He says waving the baby monitor.

“We were trying to imagine what Ben will be like as a teenager.”

“I dread to think about it.” Nick says reclining against the counter.

“Worried he’ll be like you?” I smirk.

“I wasn’t so bad.”

I snort.

“Shut up.”

“Tell me.” Dawn says.

“There was one time he got stuck on the roof trying to sneak out.” I begin.

“Shut up! It’s not as bad as he’s making it out to be Dawn. Don’t believe a word he says.”

“I thought I was going to have to call the fire brigade.” I smile.

“Did you really get stuck up there?” Dawn asks.

“My jeans got caught on the drain pipe! And I wasn’t going to take them off.”

“Father would have had a coronary if he say you up on that roof in your pants.” I laugh.

Nick throws a lemon wedge at my head.

I throw a potato peel at his head.

“Maybe Dawn wants to hear of the time you spent the whole evening hiding under my bed.”

I shake my head at Nick.

“Don’t.”

He smirks.

“Seriously?” Dawn smiles.

“Yep.”

“She was on me all the time and no one ever did anything to reign her in!” I say.

I shudder remembering.

“She was five!” Nick says.

Dawn starts laughing.

“Oh my god!” She says.

“She knew what she was doing. I had no other choice.”

“She was so disappointed she couldn’t cuddle with her Davy.” Nick chuckles.

“I hate you both.” I grumble.

They continue laughing at me as Nick tells her the whole sordid tale between his chuckling.

I smile down at the potatoes.

I could get used to this life.

*********************

Five months later

I bounce Ben in my arms as we take a walk through the gardens in the park.

Dawn and Nick walk a bit ahead of me.

I stop as I smell Gary.

Dawn takes Nick’s hand in hers as Sharon and Gary come around the bend.

“Hello! Oh my god, you had a baby!” Sharon says hugging Nick and Dawn.

Gary nods at me.

“David.”

“Gary.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“He’s a handsome boy. You must be proud.”

“I am.”

“Let me see him.” Sharon says looking over my shoulder at Ben. 

“That’s our little Ben.” Dawn says with a smile.

“Oh he’s so beautiful.” Sharon says touching Ben’s hand. “He looks like Nick.”

“Thank you.” Nick tells her. “But I think he looks like David.”

Dawn chuckles.

“Well. We should get going.” Gary says.

He glances at Nick before looking away.

“I’ll come around during the week so we can have a chat.” Sharon says.

Dawn looks at Nick.

Nick nods.

“Yeah. Come by anytime.” Dawn tells her.

Gary and Sharon walk away.

I look back at Gary’s retreating back.

Ben mumbles around his pacifier.

“We hate him.” I tell him.

He looks at me.

I peck his nose.

He smiles.

I follow after Dawn and Nick.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the park.

We had a picnic and Ben seemed to enjoy being out of the house.

I look at my family.

Ben was napping and Nick and Dawn were chatting and giggling about something.

I take a sip of my iced tea and watch the two of them.

“I love you.” I say.

They look at me.

“Both of you. Very much.” I smile.

“We love you.” Dawn says.

“Even if you are scared of five year old Omega’s.” Nick adds.

They start laughing.

I roll my eyes.

Even know I couldn’t help but love them.

God only knew why.

I shake my head and lie down beside Ben.

Nick puts a hand on my chest.

And I could feel Dawn carding her fingers through my hair.

I had something perfect here.

Something better than I ever hoped for.

I look at Ben’s sleeping face.

I touch my nose to his tuffs of hair and breathe his scent in.

Soon Dawn and Nick would want to go home and we’d be back to our day to day routine.

But for now I could lie here with the only three people in this world that I loved and cared for and enjoy this little slice of heaven.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get Gary in there at the end the way he showed up at the end of ‘Wreckers’. Originally he was supposed to stalk Nick in this fic but the story took a path of its own and that really didn’t end up happening. Still, it turned out the way I wanted it to. Thank you for coming along on this journey.


End file.
